sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Kiyoko Asakawa
Name: Asakawa,Kiyoko Gender: Female Age: 16 Grade: 10th grade. Extra Curricular Activity: N/A School: Keisei School for Girls Appearance: Kiyoko is 5'5". She has black hair that is mid-back length,and green eyes which are usually blood-shot. Kiyoko has thick brown oval eyeglasses that are usually crooked on her face. Her arms and legs are of adverage thickness. Also, she has some disfiguration of her fingers from overuse of computers. Biography: Kiyoko is what you would call a computer-Otaku,she spends countless sleepless nights on the internet which caused the disfiguration in her fingers. She lives with her alcoholic father. Her mother ran out on her father 6 months previous to the program. Kiyoko skipped classes alot just to hang out at the internet cafe, so she's not exactly the sharpest knife on the block and is a loner,who never spoke except to the instructor, and even that was a rairity. Kiyoko has a severe case of insomnia (inhability to sleep)and needs her pills to sleep but her drunken idiot of a father sold all of her pills on the black market for booze money. Kiyoko never had a good relationship with her father she often fantasizes about killing him. Other: Doesn't speak any English from skipped lessons, Insomnia. Number: G01 The above biography is as written by Kuze. Slight edits and alterations affecting only spelling errors but not the context of the author's original work have been made. Designated Weapon: Flail Conclusions: I have a feeling that this is one of those pyscho girls. She's already crazy enough, what with the fact she can't ever sleep, and she'll probably become even more crazy since she'll be away from a computer for so long (the poor cyber punk...). The fact she doesn't speak any English might be her downfall, but who really knows? Game Evaluations Kills: Cassandra Roivas Killed by: Cassandra Roivas Collected Weapons: Flail (issued weapon, to Kichiro Taka, back to Kiyoko), Box Cutter (from Kichiro Taka), Colt .357 Revolver (from Aiden Ambrose, back to Aiden), MAC-10 (from Umi Martin, to Peri Barclay) Allies: Kichiro Taka, Cassandra Roivas, Umi Martin, Daisuke Andou, Aiden Ambrose, Andrew Lipson Enemies: Cassandra Roivas, Chi Masumi Mid-Game Evaluation: Kiyoko began her journey on the dirt path, where she had just narrowly missed fellow contestant Umi Martin. Upon gathering her possessions and discovering that the map and compass provided were in English and virtually of no use to her, Kiyoko scurried off in the direction of the small house. At the small house, Kiyoko bumped into Kichiro Taka, who had been leaving the house to search for his sister. Thrilled to find someone who spoke her native language of Japanese, Kiyoko begged Kichiro to tell her what was going on. After all, the girl didn't speak a word of English, she hadn't understood any of Danya's speech, if she'd even heard it. Kichiro thought it best not to tell Kiyoko about the deathmatch they were involved in. However, when the girl discovered the flail in her bag, Kichiro suddenly had a lot of explaining to do. Although Kiyoko was skeptical of his answer, she seemed to trust the boy to some extent, and the two wandered off toward the river. Their journey to the river led them back down the dirt path where Kiyoko originally began the game. It was here that she and Kichiro exchanged weapons, Kiyoko believing he would get more use out of the flail than she would. After exchanging weapons, the duo continued on to their sought-out destination: the river. At the river, the duo immediately ducked into the bushes lest they be seen by any nearby competitors. Quickly thereafter, Cassandra Roivas stumbled onto the scene, and Kiyoko immediately noticed her and the large gun she was toting. Kichiro began speaking to the girl, trying to find out information on her. Kiyoko, however, wasn't interested in talking. Unbenowst to Kichiro, she had extracted the box cutter from her skirt. However, she was spotted by Cassandra and quickly aborted any plans she might've had. Even after Kichiro made a shaky alliance with the blonde-haired girl, Kiyoko didn't quite trust her. After a few moments of pondering and toying with the box cutter she had been given, Kiyoko's suspicions got the better of her, and she brandished the blade once again, drove it into Kichiro's arm, and proceeded to re-take her flail. When Kichiro angrily questioned her motives, Kiyoko explained to the duo that she had insomnia and hadn't slept in a very long time. The tense situation eventually lessened with the group, and Kichiro suggested they leave and try to find a high spot. Their journey led them to the waterfall, where they discovered the corpse of Gabrielle Minase. Kiyoko approached the boy curiously, shaking him a bit to make sure he was indeed dead. Realizing that the boy was deceased, Kiyoko had no qualms about removing his pack. Danya's announcement went off, but she of course had no idea what had been said. Judging from Kichiro's expression and wish to move away from the waterfall, Kiyoko thought that perhaps the area might have become a danger zone. With that, the trio headed up a large hill to the lookout point. A large group had joined together at the lookout point, consisting of Umi Martin, Daisuke Andou, Aiden Ambrose, and Andrew Lipson. As Umi searched the trio, Daisuke called out to her in her native language, prompting an answer from Kiyoko. Once again, the Japanese girl found herself in the midst of English speaking kids plotting in a tongue that she didn't understand. When Kichiro suddenly ran off toward the flaming bamboo coppice nearby, Kiyoko suddenly found herself without the ally she'd had for a good portion of her time on the island, and in the middle of a group of complete strangers. In the awkward moments that followed, Kiyoko made a failed attempt at striking up a conversation with Daisuke. When Andrew addressed her, however, she simply looked at him perplexed. She had no clue what he'd said. This was the last time Kiyoko would ever interact with Andrew. Moments later, the impossible happened. Andrew Lipson was struck my lightning, resulting in his untimely death. Directly after his death and the announcement that rang out, Chi Masumi appeared on the scene, eyeing Umi's weapon. Kiyoko, however, stepped up and intervened. When Chi realized that she wouldn't have Umi's weapon for herself, she made an attempt at getting into Kiyoko's head and trying to turn her against the rest of the group. Her attempts failed, and only angered Kiyoko, who proceeded to attack her with the flail. Chi ran off crying, and after the incident, the group decided they needed to find some sort of shelter and get out of the open. It was ultimately decided that they would go to the warehouse. As the group came upon the warehouse, they quickly discovered that it already had its fair share of occupants in the forms of Garrett Langston, Fred Hughes, Heather Pendergast, and Jeremy Torres. The group didn't seem to mingle well, and within moments, Fred, Jeremy, and Heather were out the door, allowing Kiyoko and company to have full run of the warehouse. It was decided there that the group would get some rest before continuing on with their escape plan. Of course, this made no difference to Kiyoko. She couldn't sleep anyway. Mere moments later, another newcomer entered the warehouse by the name of Peri Barclay. During the moments where Peri and Umi squared off, Kiyoko slipped into the office where Aiden had fallen asleep and hoisted his gun off of him. When she came out of the office to see Peri armed with two guns, she fired at him in surprise. The bullet missed Peri, but sent him into a screaming rave. In the chaos that followed, Umi reprimanded her and ordered Aiden to get his gun back, but Daisuke stood up for her, explaining that she was just scared. Kiyoko expressed her distrust of the newcomer to Daisuke, but was only told not to provoke him. Soon after, the thought was put into the back of her mind as Aiden lost consciousness and the entire group gathered around him. In the midst of it all Max McNeal appeared at the warehouse, seeking refuge. It was a refuge he wouldn't find in this place, as Peri stole his pack and sent him on his way. Somewhere in the confusion, Garrett left the warehouse, shrinking the number of the group by one. After the incident with Max, Umi ordered Peri outside and told him she wanted him to leave the group. Peri retaliated by shooting the girl, then proceeded to return to the warehouse and tell everyone that she'd abandoned them. Through all the chaos and confusion, Kiyoko had slipped into a world all her own. She didn't want to be a burden anymore. She didn't want to be forced to play a game she didn't understand. Now, Kiyoko Asakawa saw only one way out. After quickly scrawling out a note to the others, Kiyoko picked up Umi's MAC-10 and headed up to the second floor of the building. Much to her dismay, Cassandra followed. A tense stand-off followed, and Kiyoko fired the first shot at the blonde. Cassandra retaliated, and the duo pelted one another with a hail of bullets that inevitably took both of their lives. Post-Game Evaluation: A real ray of sunshine, that girl. If her insomnia and bad personality weren't enough, she was screwed from the very beginning what with her not understanding the English language. Even if she hadn't tried to kill herself, and if Cassandra hadn't shot her to shit, she wouldn't have survived for the duration anyhow. She was too skitzy, too paranoid, and she probably would've ended up in a danger zone anyway. Memorable Quote(s): "This is your weapon? You're unlucky" - to Kichiro Taka when receiving his box cutter "Piss me off, you die!" - to Chi Masumi at the lookout point "Thank you, Cassandra... for setting me free." - dying words Other/Trivia *Kiyoko could not speak a word of English, so throughout the game she had various translators, including Kichiro Taka, Daisuke Andou, and at one point, Chi Masumi briefly spoke with her. *Kiyoko's birthday is on December 11th. Threads The following is a list of threads that contain Kiyoko, in chronological order. *Starting Point: G02 *Starting Place For Boy 09 *Towards The River *A Place To Hide *Chillin' At The Waterfall *LookOUT *Starting Place For B#54 Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Kiyoko Asakawa. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V1 Students